Shigure's Butt
by Riyuji.Raicho
Summary: Haasan! Haasan! Haasan! Take a look at my butt! A Mabudachi Trio Fanfic. Non yaoi, not hentai either.


**Shigure's Butt  
**_By: Riyuji_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Mabudachi Trio nor do I own Shigure's butt. Natuski Takaya-san owns the trio while Shigure's butt belongs to… Shigure.

**Author's Notes**: I'm sure all of you are skipping this because either you're too weirded out or because you want to know what this is about so I shall delay no further. On with the fic!

* * *

Hatori wasn't too sure if Shigure had finally lost it or if he was just acting like himself. It was always hard to tell with Shigure. 

All Hatori knew was that something was definitely wrong when he saw his friend running towards him shouting, "Haa-san! Haa-san! Haa-san! Take a look at my butt!" He was about ready to crawl under a rock and hide there for the rest of his life.

Shigure continued to stand before Hatori, an ear-to-ear grin plastered onto his face. "Well? How do you like my butt?"

If Shigure weren't in front of him, Hatori would have slapped his forehead by now.

The girls who happened to hear the conversation began covering their mouth with their hands, and some started giggling. Most of them were probably thinking this was the highlight of the school year because to them two cute guys were having a talk, and it wasn't any ordinary, everyday chitchat. It was much more… interesting.

The dragon had refused to say anything until now. "What are you talking about?"

Shigure bent down, a waterfall of tears spilling from his eyes. "Don't you like it, Haa-san?"

Hatori raised an eyebrow. "I'm supposed to like it?" he replied flatly.

The laughter increased.

Hatori was feeling more uncomfortable by the minute. Shigure, on the other hand, looked like he was having so much fun.

Again, Shigure asked, "Don't you like it?"

"No."

"Tori-san!"

_Oh-no_, said the little voice in the back of Hatori's mind.

Wait…

Hatori has a little voice in his head?

…Never mind.

_Not now._

Ayame made a grand entrance, pushing the crowd that had began to gather apart as if they were shoji doors. "Did I hear you correctly? You don't like Gure-san's butt?"

Hatori was actually scared to answer that one.

He shook his head.

"But, Tori-san, Gure-san went through all the trouble to paint it blue because he knew it was your favorite color!" Ayame began emoting, his fist clenched in what seemed to be… passion. He was ready to making things right, even if it meant going against Hatori just this once.

_My favorite color isn't blue… well, it stopped being blue as soon as he said that, _thought Hatori.

Hatori looked up from his seat. "It's hasn't been my favorite color for a while now," he lied. Well, not really.

Ayame flipped his hair and huffed. "Fine. With that aside, you have to admit…" He stopped and placed an arm around Shigure's neck. "Gure-san has a _very _lovely butt!"

"Why thank you, Aya," said Shigure. "I knew I could always count on you."

_There they go again with their… urgh, flirting. I knew I should've stopped those too from joining the drama club, _Hatori said to himself, obviously disgusted.

Around now, even some of the boys were stifling laughter.

The dragon really didn't want to remain in his current position. He suddenly stood up, pushed through the crowd, left the room, and shut the door behind him.

No one had the will, or courage, to talk after that, especially because they've never seen Souma Hatori lose his temper. Expect Shigure and Ayame that is. The two burst out laughing.

Shigure bent down to pick something off the floor. "I guess Haa-san didn't like my butt after all."

Ayame wiped a tear at the corner of his eye. "We'll have to tell Tori-san what this is all about now."

"Looks like it."

The two trouble makers exited the room to find their friend leaning against an open window, his back faced at them.

"Would the two of you mind explaining why you decided to make a scene?" Hatori sighed, exasperated. Sometimes he wondered how in the world he was related to them.

"Well, truthfully, we didn't think that it would work out that well at first," said Shigure, his voice coming out as a mischievous drawl.

"It's true, Tori-san. Gure-san and I were trying to see if you'd see right through it immediately," chimed Ayame, clapping his hands together. "We thought you would find out right away!" It seemed like the snake was both in a state of shock _and_ glee, but as always the look of delight prevailed over the other.

Only then did Hatori turn to face the two, his curiosity getting the better of him. "See through what?"

Shigure extended his arm, handing something to their… _victim. _"We were actually surprised that you didn't notice this when I threw it toward you."

Hatori looked at the said item, and blinked. He turned back at the two quizzically. Raising up the object, he asked, "A _blue _Styrofoam bat?"

His companions grinned all too evilly.

He repeated himself. "Mind explaining?"

Shigure started. "Well, our class is in charge of the "Haunted House" for the Cultural Festival, are we not?"

"Gure-san and I were trying to help out by working on some of the props, and they were working on the tombstones and bats at the time."

Hatori didn't like where this was going.

"I somehow got tongue-tied," Shigure explained. "And when I asked Rena-chan to pass me the Styrofoam it came out _'Can you pass me a butt to cat?'_"

"The others started laughing at Gure-san, of course."

"At first, I wanted to crawl under some rock and hide."

"You mean like I wanted to a while ago?" asked Hatori, subconsciously.

"What was that, Tori-san?"

"Nothing." He waved a hand at the two as if asking them to continue.

"And that's when Aya and I decided to see how would you react if we showed you my _'butt'_"

Hatori just stared at the two grinning idiots. His attention was diverted by what sounded like a collective sigh of disappointment from behind the classroom door.

Ayame noticed this too. "Was that just me or…?"

Hatori walked to the door, and opened it swiftly.

A crowd of fangirls fell forward, faces flat onto the floor, having put too much of their weight on the shoji.

Shigure placed a hand beneath his chin and sighed. "It seems that there are people who appreciate what I have to offer."

The crowd got back on their feet, eyes twinkling in what looked like… hope.

Ayame gasped. "Gure-san! Does this mean that you are leaving me!" Tears began forming at the corner of the snake's eyes.

Shigure waved his hand. "Of course not, Aya. You know that you always have a special place in my heart."

Some of the crowd was, once again, disappointed at what began happening, while others didn't seem to mind the scenario one bit.

Hatori, not being able to take anymore of this, gave in and slapped his forehead, asking himself for the umpteenth time that day, _How am I related to these two?_

-EnD-

* * *

**  
Author's Notes**: Would anyone believe me if I said part of this is a true story? I'm not kidding. XD Hope you liked it. 

Oh yeah, sorry to the fangirls (who read this) who also wanted to see "what Shigure has to offer." XD


End file.
